


How Bad Could He Possibly Be?

by Pastelpuff12



Category: The Lorax (2012), The Lorax - Dr. Seuss
Genre: Collars, Dirty Talk, Dress Up, Hair Pulling, M/M, Maid dress, Punishments, Rough play, Selfcest, boot licking, giving in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27014170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastelpuff12/pseuds/Pastelpuff12
Summary: Greedler comes alive in his own human form. As Oncie is crying to himself about the forest destruction he has caused, Greedler approaches him, proposing he has a plan to help Oncie get back on track. Though this plan turns out to be highly sexual..
Relationships: Greedler/Onceler, Oncest, onceler/greedler
Comments: 11
Kudos: 48





	How Bad Could He Possibly Be?

Oncie couldn’t believe what he had gotten himself into. He had chopped down all of the gorgeous trees in the forest, on his knees sobbing, and somebody had approached him. This person wasn’t just a stranger, it was HIM…. literally! The man looked exactly like him, in a green striped suit, and a large top hat. The stranger explained that he had come alive, he was the greediest part of Oncie, but he had come out to help the man out of his sob fest, offering him a plan.  
Oncie hesitantly agreed to it, it was himself, how bad could he possibly be? 

Well.. now Oncie had found himself in a maids dress that barely covered his large ass. There were some very thin black panties covering his privates, and he had a collar clipped tightly around his neck. His cheeks were heavily flushed pink, revealing some of his freckles that barely showed most of the time to the world.  
“ why do I have to wear this stupid dress?!” Oncie demanded. 

Greedler smirked, he was currently sitting in his large chair behind his long wood desk. His feet rested on the edge of it, glancing Oncie up and down. “ this is the best step that can be taken, you disrespected Lorax and killed the forest, and now you have to get down to a low level to understand what it feels like”  
Greedler placed his legs back to the ground, spreading them apart a bit.  
“ you will do as I say, and you will call me master. Now, come here, kitten” he waved the young man forward. 

Oncie stepped forward, swallowing the lump in his throat. In some weird way seeing himself so dominant was.. kind of hot in a way. He quickly tried shaking the thought away, he stood in front of Greed. 

Greedler nodded “ good boy” he carefully grabbed the boy's hips, pulling him forward to sit on his lap. His hands gently caressed the boys plump behind “ skinny twinks got a trunk, hm? Absolutely perfect~” he purred. 

Oncie shifted a bit, the touching was already too much. Oncie hadn’t been in a relationship in awhile, nor had he even touched himself that often.. but now.. he was technically touching himself.. goodness this was confusing! Without thinking his hips started rolling against the man's stomach. 

Greedler chuckled, quickly holding oncies hips in place “ who said you could do that?~” he lifted his chin with two fingers “ mm.. naughty boy already.. guess you need a lesson..”  
He glanced at his boots that were a bit dirty from outside, an idea popping into his head. He gently shoved the other down to the floor. “ lick my boots clean slut, then let’s see what happens from there” 

Oncie looked at the boots, scrunching up his nose. He couldn’t be serious.. right?.. he looked up at Greedler, seeing his cold expression. Oncie glanced back at the boots.. gosh this was going to be gross.. and the worst part was his dick was twitching alive in his panties because of this. He leaned down, pressing his tongue to the boot, slowly licking around it. Dirt dissolved on his tongue, it tasted horrible, yet he couldn’t stop. He kept licking, starting to salivate more as he let out a small moan, the situation becoming an arousing one. 

Greedler watched curiously, clicking his tongue to the roof of his mouth to make a disapproving sound. “ you’re lucky I like watching you like this.. cause you’re a fucking whore.. licking a mans boot.. disgraceful”  
He grabbed Oncie by his dark hair, yanking him up to his lap again. He grabbed onto his face, looking into his eyes.  
“ listen here you emo bimbo, I’m going to need you to ride my cock, I’m going to fill you up with my hot sticky seed and that little hole of yours is taking all of it. You better listen though, or i'll fill you up with cum until you look swollen and pregnant about to burst.. I know you’re a virgin though, and I assure you don't want me to abuse your little hole that much your first time”  
He took in a breath after his long speech, sliding his pants and boxers off, his cock completely erect “ get to work..” 

Oncie was completely infatuated by his words.. and seeing his cock made him crave it. He quickly pulled his panties to his knees, keeping the dress on as he hovered over Greeds dick. Greedler probably knew lube would be more enjoyable, but Oncie was a little slut, he would have to deal with the burning pain.  
Oncie lowered himself, his tight hole opening up and engulfing the cock. Oncie squealed at how it burned, eventually reaching the bottom. The large cock was in him, he carefully started bouncing. He gasped out, pain slowly swirling into pleasure. He moaned out and threw his head back “ master!~” he gasped. 

Greedler held onto his hips, guiding him carefully. He let out groans of pleasure “ fuck your ass is good- you better not stop till I fill you “ he smacked his ass firmly. 

Oncie eventually found his own prostate, screaming out as he aimed for it with Greeds cock. He went faster and faster, wanting Greed to fill him so he could cum. 

Eventually Greedlers cock ejaculated into Oncies tight warm ass, feeling successful from cumming in his hole, probably ruining the young boy's innocence forever. 

Oncie came after greed, feeling the cum fill him. Oncies cum landed all over Greedlers suit. He stopped in his tracks, panting heavily as he tried to regain himself. 

Greedler stroked the boy's cheek with the back of his hand “ don’t worry, you’re not exactly ready yet.. so you’re going to stay my pet for a good while~”  



End file.
